happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "A New Beginning". Plot (The story begins in Antarctica, a cold continent where many creatures like penguins lived. Mumble is the narrator) *Mumble: This is Antarctica, the coldest place on Earth. Many ice tempertures are going deep whatever the world could take. (The camera moves into the Emperor penguin colony in Emperor-Land) *Mumble: This is Emperor-Land, this is where we used to live before the Doomberg come to destroy everything around our home. I will tell you the beginnings of what my friends always do. (The screen changes to the adelie penguin colony in Adelie-Land) *Mumble: This is Adelie-Land where many adelies lived. Most of the chicks like brothers and sisters alway chase after their parents. (It then changes last to African-Land) *Mumble: Last but not at least, African-Land. We can sometimes call this Black-footed Land. This is where african penguins live where the chicks be with their parents. (Now, it changes to Emperor-Land) *Mumble: Here we are, Emperor-Land. (Many emepror penguins are helding a group together) *Mumble: Gosh, this is boring, these days, we always do this. I wish i was a adult now. *Phoenix: Me too. We're chicks. *Mumble: I wonder why Noah is always the meanest elder on Earth. *Phoenix: Yeah, he us always mean to us. *Mumble: No playtime, no fun, and anything. *Phoenix: We're bored and we have nothing to do beside our parents. *Mumble: Yeah, i'm tired. (Mumble and Phoenix walked when they have no one to play with and sing the song "Chanson D'Ennui". Phoenix started to sing) It's boring, boring really, truly boring when you have to be alone When you need some friends to play "let's pretend" but they have to stay at home It's time for an adventure and you want to go exploring but it's just no fun to be the only one No it's really, truly very boring (The screen changes to Gloria and Catherine tapping on the puddles. Gloria was about to sing) It is boring, boring really, awfully boring when you have to build your home *Catherine: When you push and shove from below and above and you don't have any time to rest *Gloria: When the friends you want to be with you'll have to keep ignoring *Catherine: It can make you sad. *Gloria: It can make me mad. *Gloria and Catherine: It's very, very, very boring. *Phoenix: When there's no where you can go and there's nothing fun to do (Gloria and Catherine joins in) Then the day goes by so slow and you feel like your feet are stuck in goo (Meanwhile with Seymour singing) It's boring, boring very, very boring when you have a cold in your beak (sniffs) When the cold is here and you cover yourself and you can't walk in the storm When all you do is sneeze Ah-choo! and lay around all day snoring There's nothing you can say but just for today It's very, very *Gloria and Catherine: Very, very. *Phoenix: Almost extraordinary. *All together: Really, truly very boring *Mumble: I'm bored. *Phoenix: Me too. (The snowstorm was about to come) *Phoenix: Oh no. *Mumble: We have to find out parents! (The emperor penguins in Emperor-Land are forming a group as the chicks cover together in a group. Mumble continue to narrate the story) *Mumble: So as we move on, emperor penguins cover themselves from the snowstorm to save their plumage. (Moving on, we head over to the Adelie penguin colony in Adelie-Land.) *Mumble: This is Adelie-Land, this is where my friends used to lived until moving on. (Adelie penguins are seen swiming, feeding their chicks, getting chased by their chicks and making nests for their mates. There was one shy chick named Ramón.) *Ramón: Hello? Anyone here? *Raul: Hey there. *Ramón: Huh? *Raul: Wanna be friends with me and Rio? *Ramón: Sure. *Rio: I bet you have it. *Raul: Come on, let have some fun in the pool. *Ramón: Alright then. (Ramón, Raul and Rio head over to the pool course) *Rio: What is this? *Raul: Parents? *Ramón: Oh no. This isn't happening. *Rio: Watch out for the rocks. *Raul: Let's be careful Ramón. *Ramón: Okay, a chick will never forget. (In the pool course) *Ramón: What are these? *Raul: You may want to understand. *Male Adelie Penguin Chick: Skua! Skua is on the loose! *Ramón: Oh no! (Four skuas, Boss Skua, Dino, Frankie and Vinnie are hunting down the adelie penguin chicks. Dino is attacking on Lombardo as Nestor and Rinaldo watches in fear) *Lombardo: Help me! *Dino: That chick is mine! *Rimon: Hey! Leave our chick alone and get out of here! (Rimon hit the skuas and fly off away) *Ramón: Dad, you did it! *Rimon: Ramón, i'm glad you made a lot of new friends. *Limon: Mommy is going to be proud of you. *Raul: Guys, are you okay? *Lombardo: Yeah, i was hurt. *Rio: Ramón? Are you not joining? *Ramón: I am joining your side, we need to learn more about skuas. *Raul: Guys, meet Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo. *Nestor: It's good to see you Ramón. *Ramón: Oh hi there. *Lombardo: You may want to join our new group. *Ramón: Oh yeah, a new group, just for me. *Raul: Just catch on us Ramón and Rio. *Rio: We will. *Ramón: Someday. *Mumble: By the way of fate, adelie penguin chicks get weaker if they don't eat as much from their parents. (The camera does a super-high-speed truck-out from Adelie-Land, past weddell seals, oceans, the icebergs, the leopard seal eating a penguin, skuas making a nest, the rocks, and finally stopping at Black-footed Land, with a tumbleweed blowing across) *Mumble: Here we are, from Adelie-Land to African-Land, the african penguins live here as some of them live in Africa. But you don't have to say my words, let me have my fellow african penguins to talk. (African penguins were poping out of their holes) *African Penguin #1: What was that? *African Penguin #2: What was what? *African Penguin #3: What was that? *African Penguin #4: What was that? *African Penguins: Where? What? Where? Where? What was that? Shhh... *look both ways* Quick before the predators come! *African Penguin #5: Clear! (A group of african penguins were digging and making homes for their chicks) *Chorus: Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah. When you're done, ya digga bigger tunnah. Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah. Quick before the predators come. Dig! Dig a tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah. You could dig and never get done. Dig a tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah. What was that? Quick before the predators come. Dig! Digga tunnah is what we do. Life's a tunnah, we're diggin' through. Digga tunnah is what we sing. Digga tunnah is everything. Sand and rock is a penguin's friend, Always more around every bend, And when you get to your tunnah's end, Shout hallelujah, let's dig again! Dig! Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah. When you're done, ya digga bigger tunnah. Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah. What was that? Quick before the predators come. *African Penguin #6: Dig! (Around many africans moving along, Andrea was looking for his son Manny) *Andrea: Manny? Manny? Has anyone seen Manny? *Dylan: Oh dear, Manny should be here somewhere. *Manny: Mom, i'm here. *Andrea: Son, i was looking for you. *Manny: I hate this day, the rule changes when Antarctica need anything for a penguin's life to do. *Andrea: I think, i need a talk with my son. *Dylan: Okay, i have the elders move the logs for the upcoming winter season. *Andrea: Oh Manny, you're a little chick, you will be growing up someday around a year. *Manny: I know, leopard seals and other bats are always coming to eat us. Most of the land has destroyed everything. *Andrea: It's okay Manny, your life will start soon. *Manny: Mom, all we have to do is to dig, so we can, hide and hide as we can dig! *Andrea: Are you sure? *Manny: Alright mom! I want to be in a place so we don't have to dig tunnels and make homes for the babies like me. *Andrea: Son, Antarctica need our hope and help, i will tell you something about our Great 'Guin. "He rule us all. We gave us fish and rocks for our homeland. We will always listen to him as our hero can always be done." *Manny: Wait a minute, does he really need to watch us all. *Andrea: Everyone is watching us. *Manny: The Great 'Guin. He's just a legend like God the Human. *Andrea: God created animals and created penguins to have our gods on us. *Manny: So, my adventure could start someday. *Andrea: As you will. *Manny: Yes! TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 3) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters